


My Tumblr Stuff

by FrizzleFry



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Don't expect me to tag for 11 different shorts here, I'll give a short info before each one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: My tumblr shorts that were deleted along with my account. That includes my maxvid week stuff and the stuff I wrote for the emoji anons.





	1. Maxvid Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...this is mostly for archive purposes, since I don't wanna reupload the stuff to tumblr...if you haven't seen these yet, have fun.

**Day 1: Candy (Reverse AU)**

_-Angst inside, past csa mention, no smut.-_

It had never happened to him before. He had never even considered it.  
And yet...there is a first time for everything, as they say.  
The boy was asleep on his bed and to Max he looked like an angel.  
His arm was resting on Davey's chest, slowly rising and falling with every breath. He could feel his heartbeat, slowly pounding and the body heat radiating through the top of his pajama.  
He let out a soft sigh, looking at the child.  
He was like an angel, perfect in every way and it was frustrating to Max. He didn't know what had done it, what he had, why this was the turn his life had taken.  
-You're going to ruin him!-  
The thought had plagued him ever since he had come to terms with the fact, that he was attracted to a child.  
-Fucking terrible!-  
It wasn't like he didn't have enough problems without all this.

He began stroking small circles over the boys chest, careful not to wake him.  
“Davey...why...” He whispered under his breath.  
-You'll hurt him!-  
The crushing guilt and fear continued washing over him. His stomach felt like it was tied into a knot.  
He felt a tears welling up in his eyes and started sobbing.  
“Max? Why are you crying?”  
For a moment he froze, before deciding to put up a strong front. He sat up and wiped the tears away.  
“It's nothing...did I wake you?”  
“I was already awake...” The boy seemed like he wanted to say something else, but nothing came.  
About a minute passed in silence, only interrupted by the occasional sound of animals rattling the leaves of all the trees and bushes, before Max decided to speak.  
“Davey...I can't do this to you...”  
“You know that I'm ok with this!” The preteen sat up as well and wrapped his arms around Max, trying to get as much contact as he could with his small body.  
“You never hurt me...”  
“I will...” The counsellor responded.  
Then Davey pulled away a bit and put his hands to the sides of Max's cheeks.  
“Listen, Max...you are not like them...you are not like the people who hurt me...” He was beginning to cry as well.  
“You care about me! You wouldn't hurt me...”  
Max pulled away and looked at the ground.  
“If you think, that this is ok, I already did...it's just a matter of time, before something terrible happens...I already let all of this happen, when I knew that it was unacceptable, I lured you in...now I even put this shit on you...you shouldn't have to deal with me breaking apart, because I'm such a shitty human being! You shouldn't have to deal with any of this!”  
Davey couldn't think of anything to say as the tirade continued.

“Look at this...I'm guilt tripping you into giving me your sympathy and it fucking works! You think I actually deserve your sympathy, just because I'm not the person who's harmed you the most...”  
“Max...” The boy whispered softly. “I love you...and I don't want you to feel like this, because you are the most amazing person I have ever met! You make me feel good...”  
“I make you feel valued...because nobody ever has. It has nothing to do with me. I'm just the first person who did that. You think this is special, but the fact that nobody ever valued you is just terrible...and me seeming a bit less terrible is not a valid reason to love me...and you will know that, when you find someone you actually love...and then you will hate me for abusing your naivety...”  
Minutes passed in silence, before Max let out a long sigh.  
“I'm sorry for pulling you into this and making you listen to my self loathing...let's just go to sleep...” His voice was firm, but still quiet and gentle, as opposed to the shaky and fear filled tone that had previously carried his words.  
“Can we cuddle?” The boy asked, unsure of what to make of the rapid shift in demeanor.  
Max nodded and a soft smile crept onto his face. Then he lied down and pulled the boy into a tight embrace.  
Soon they drifted off to sleep...

 

**Day 2: Bones (A/B/O AU)**

_-A/B/O here, smutty-_

It never was one hundred percent comfortable for Max. He may have been presenting, but he had also been unusually early, so his body was still very small, not completely up to the task of taking someone like David, who apart from being an alpha was also rather well endowed.  
He usually managed to fit it, but there was always a bit of pain...not enough to make them stop, but it was there. The small omega knew, however, that his alpha would always take good care of him, because of that.  
  
He looked down at the bulge on his stomach, quickly disappearing and reappearing with every thrust. They way his body gave way to the intrusion, his intestines shifting around, his skin stretching just to keep him from tearing apart, was the most exciting part.  
He let out one pained grunt after another, his own member throbbing between the fingers of David's hand.

The counsellors high pitched moans stood in sharp contrast with the way he was brutally fucking his omega. Max would have laughed at him, if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own pleasure.  
Almost there...almost there...  
He urged David to fasten his pace...the only thing missing to push him over the edge was his knot, and he wouldn't be able to wait much more.  
To his luck, David was almost there as well, when he pulled out a bit and stood still for a moment.

Some time ago, Max had noticed on accident, that he actually preferred the knot to swell outside and then be pushed in, just before David came. Since then it had been the way, they usually did it.  
He felt it push against his hole and started to press back against it. It wasn't easy...the knot was big and David's girth alone was already pushing the boy...at least it had in the beginning.  
He felt himself slowly give way when David started pushing harder and let out something between a moan and a scream. It was definitely painful, but so worth it.  
Sometimes he thought if he actually was a masochist, but he didn't care enough to follow through with the thought.  
And definitely not in a situation like this, where all of his senses were overridden by the pressure and stretch.  
The knot neared it's thickest part, as he felt his orgasm approaching, so he just pushed with all he had and it popped inside, while he shot his load onto David's sheets, violently clamping down on him.  
The man wrapped his arm around him, a hand on his stomach, as he started filling him up with his seed.  
They collapsed onto the bad in a spooning position, as Max basked in his afterglow. The tingling of orgasm replaced with a soothing warmth, also aided by the warm liquid, that was filling him.  
Over the course of the next minutes, he felt his stomach extending more and more, as David unloaded his quantities of cum. He felt the man stroking small circles over the bulging skin.  
He had panicked during the first time...not knowing how long it would continue or how much he could take, before the mass of cum would have forced him to regret doing this, but over time, he grew more and more used to it and knew that he could take enough of it...barely...

  
“I love you...” The man whispered in between planting soft kisses onto his head. Max only responded in a faint, but approving hum.  
They stayed like that for a while. David's orgasm had died down, but he was still hard and inside the boy. And that wouldn't change for at least half an hour.

“Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, right?” He asked as always, scared that his more animalistic side wouldn't care enough to notice.  
“Yeah...I'm fine...”  
“Do you want anything?”  
Max sighed.  
“David...I'm good, so shut up and let me enjoy the moment...”  
They were both silent. The man tightened the embrace a bit, careful not to push too much and Max let out a pleased hum.  
Another few minutes passed, before Max spoke.  
“David?”  
“Yes?” He immediately answered.  
“Do you think, if you pushed hard enough onto my stomach, I would throw up your cum?”  
He let out a chuckle, imagining the look on Davids face...he didn't need to see it...the absolute silence was enough for him to know he had taken completely off guard.  
“Not that I would want to do something like that...obviously...”  
“Max...why would you even say something like that?”

 

**Day 3: Excuse (High School AU)**

_-Regular student/teacher smut-_

The blinds are shut. The door is locked.  
Max needed it that way, the guidance counsellor insisted every time someone asked. If they were not in complete privacy, the troublemaker wouldn't open up about this his feelings. And after some time of convincing, people had stopped asking, stopped batting an eye. A lot of them know what is happening. It's an open secret. Any time Max is sent to the guidance counsellor for misbehaving there are students giving him knowing looks from the back of the class. The teachers either never notice, or don't think anything of it. Some students had told the principal about what they thought was happening, but their concerns were dismissed.

“This is how rumors grow out of control! Come back, when you have proof!”  
Now the door is locked and the blinds are shut. David is bent over his desk with the student towering over him.  
Every time, he is afraid, that they would get caught...they'd be too loud one day, or something...  
Max never cared and he still doesn't. He just want's a piece of counsellor booty, and maybe a talk about his feelings...sometimes...  
“You ready, baby?” He whispers into David's ear while he lines himself up with his hole.  
A small nod is all it takes for him to push inside.  
“Ugh...” The older man lets out a grunt.  
“Fuck yeah...” Max moans as he begins to thrust.  
David is so tight, always. How he does it is a mystery to Max. Watching the hole swallow him up alone is almost as good as the actual fucking. So effortless, yet so forceful at the same time.  
The counsellors face is painted in a bright red blush, like always. Max has gotten so enamored with that look by now. He wraps his arm around his waist and grabs the twitching manhood, before starting to stroke it rapidly, earning another high pitched moan. He smirks.  
“Why do you keep doing it like this? Why can't you just take me home with you?” A small pause, before he continues.  
“We wouldn't risk getting caught...that should be desirable for you, right?”

“I...can't...I have my boundaries...” He half whispers and half pants. Max, being a bit frustrated with that answer, starts thrusting harder, before speaking in a taunting voice.  
“Yeah...this is better...the fear of getting caught is the best thing about it...”  
He can feel the man twitch in his hand.  
“Ahhh...” David moans and Max lets out a chuckle.  
“Oh my god...that's it? You want to risk us getting caught? That's the reason for your excuses? I underestimated you...”  
He bends down over the the counsellor and whispers into his ear.  
“I could make you get us caught...I could make you scream if I wanted to...if you wanted to...”  
With that, he quickens his pace, both with his trusting and his stroking. He angles his thrusts downward a bit more as he feels his climax approaching.  
David is nearing his, too. Max can feel it. He puts his other hand against Davids mouth, catching the moans increasing in volume. Then he feels him clench down on his member and spill his seed into his fist, pushing him over the edge as well.

He collapses onto the man as he slips out, his own cum dripping out of the hole.  
“I...love you, you fuck...”  
David doesn't respond for a while...  
“You know...If you really want to...I can take you to my home...it's not like your parents would care right?”  
Max sighs as he pulls himself off of the man and slumps down into a chair.  
“Don't mention them...I'm not here for an actual session today...”

 

**Day 4: Rose (Genderbend AU)**

_-Just some projecting and talking, no smut-_

“Hey...uh...David?” The boy had his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie and stared on the ground, avoiding eye contact with the counsellor.  
“Yes, Max?”  
“You...you're a man, right?”  
David was taken aback a bit, not expecting such a question.  
“Y...yeah, why?”  
“What...what does it feel like?” He hesitated to look up into David's confused face.  
“What does...what feel like?”  
“You know...being a man...”  
“I...what do you mean? You're a boy, right?”  
For a while both were silent.  
“I guess...I have a male body, but...I don't get what it feels like, you know? I don't feel like...male.”  
“So...you're transgender?”  
“No...I...don't think so...I'm comfortable with my own body...or...I'm not uncomfortable with it?”  
He looked at the older male, expecting some kind of answer, but nothing came...  
“When...people are trans...” He continued. “They experience dysphoria, right?”  
David nodded.  
“Yeah...most do...”  
“So...there has to be a feeling that tells you which gender you are. Otherwise dysphoria wouldn't make sense...what does that feel like? What is that feeling?”  
“I uh...” David didn't know what to say. “I think, you're overthinking it...it's not something you...hm...I don't think it's that kind of feeling...gender is...complicated...”  
“So...you don't know? How do you know, that you are a man?”  
The counsellor let out a sigh.  
“I guess...I just know? I...I feel comfortable, with it...with being, what I think of as a man...”  
“What do you think of as a man?”  
“Just...” A small pause. “Certain character traits, that...I identify with, I think...”  
“Isn't that sexist? To think of genders as character traits?” He shot him a half hearted glare, but he got no verbal response...only the facial equivalent of a confused shrug. A few minutes passed, before Max broke the silence.  
“Nobody...” His voice was somber and almost quiet. “Nobody can explain it, without falling back on what society taught them a man is, or shrugging it off...but if it's a thing with society, trans people could just make a therapy to get rid of societies pressure, instead of going through the whole ordeal of transitioning...but that's not what's happening. That wouldn't help...so...the feeling has to exist...”  
“How do you know so much about trans people?”  
“I read up op on it...”  
Another minute of silence passed, before David spoke.  
“Why do you think about this? You aren't experiencing dysphoria, right?”  
“I...don't really know...I guess...I want to know why everyone makes such a big deal about gender, but then I noticed, that I really don't get it...”  
“I...I think, it's not a feeling, you can really put into words...either, you experience it, or...you don't...”  
“So what...If I don't feel male or female...what am I?”  
“Have you considered, that you may be agender?”  
“Like...no gender at all?”  
David nodded.  
“There are probably better people to talk to, about that than me, but I think, if you don't feel anything like that...you might just be agender...”  
“I...I've never considered something like that...thanks...I'll think about it...”  
Max turned towards him and opened his arm, signaling that he wanted a hug and David immediately pulled him against himself.  
“If you ever want to talk about something like this, or anything really...I'm here...I hope you know that...”

 

**Day 5: Winter (Post Apocalypse AU)**

_-Angst and sadness, no smut-_

The by now teenager was looking around the counsellors cabin.  
It would have been cozy without the giant hole in the wall, but with enough blankets it was bearable at least.  
There were few people left. Most were either killed by raiders, or died by succumbing to diseases, including many of the people he had held dear. Some of them he didn't know if they survived...some them he had held their dead bodies in his arms.  
He never succumbed to cannibalism...never desperate enough. He also never killed without having to. Though he thought that he would have if it weren't for David stopping him. The man had become somewhat of his moral compass after the incident that had left them in this mess.  
“You can't do that!” His voice echoed through Max's head, as he recalled a memory.  
“Why the fuck not? He attacked us!” He had shouted, infuriated by the audacity of the guy who tried to loot their camp.  
“He's just trying to survive! There's so few people left...do you really want to make it less?”  
The memory of the encounter never left him...he would have just murdered the guy without David's intervention.

“David...” he whispered.  
The man he has always had feelings for...kind of...  
“I can't do this without you!” Another conversation, he reenacted in front of his inner eye.  
The memory of the tears streaming down his face was as vivid as ever.  
“I can't live without you! Fuck, I love you! I don't want to ever be separated from you!”  
The warm hug of the man had been all the response he needed at that time.  
The feeling of safety, protected by the man he loved...he never told him, if he shared his feeling in the same way...he never needed to...without society such labels were meaningless anyway...

Neil had died while he was searching for food. He had gotten into a fight with someone and lost. Nikki had died of pneumonia. Gwen went out to search for food and never came back.  
It had been just David and Max for a while after that...Until the last raid...almost exactly one year ago.  
Max felt the tears run down his face and his stomach twisted into a knot, thinking about it.  
He started sobbing David's name again and again, like a mantra that kept him sane since then.  
Then he clutched his chest, when he felt a sharp pain. It had been like that for a while and he didn't know just how much time he still had.  
His whimpering echoed through the room only ever interrupted by the howling of the wind.  
By now even the raids had stopped and nobody came anymore. Every day Max wondered just how many people there still were. It felt like he was truly alone.  
He let out a soft chuckle as a smile crept onto his lips.  
“Merry Christmas...David...I hope that some day you will wait for me on the other side...can't be too long from now...”  
Then he drifted away, letting the comforting warmth of sleep pull him into the darkness of his subconscious, unsure if he would awake on the next morning, or if he even wanted to anymore.

 

**Day 6: Loud (Co-Counsellor AU)**

_-Music talk during a car ride, no smut-_

Definitely not what he expected...not that he really admitted to himself that he actually cared.  
The rhythmic madness, blasting out of the car stereo, when the signature riff to “Bleed” started had taken Max extremely off guard...almost as much as the counsellors ability to tap along with his fingers on the steering wheel.  
“So...you listen to Meshuggah?”  
“Among other things...I usually don't listen to music much anymore, but sometimes it helps me to unwind. Should I put something else on?”  
Max shook his head.

“No...it's fine...just didn't expect that...”  
A few moments passed, before David spoke.  
“What do you usually listen to?”  
“Mostly old stuff my parents or siblings liked...Queen, Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath...stuff like that...”  
David nodded approvingly.  
“That's nice...I used to sing Bohemian Rhapsody with my mother as a child.”  
Max chuckled.  
“Me too...but with my sister.”  
Then he got an idea.  
“Wait!” He exclaimed. “You play guitar!”  
“Yes?” The man responded slightly unsure of how to react to the information.  
“Can you play stuff like that?”  
“Oh I don't know...it's been a while since I played something else than campfire songs...I would have to try to find out I guess...It can be hard to play stuff on an acoustic that's written for electric...but I can play Wish You Were Here!”

“Why don't you play that to the campers instead of those annoying campfire songs? Do a little musical education so to speak?”  
“Oh, I don't know if that would be appreciated...”  
Max gave him a sheepish grin.  
“I'd appreciate it!”  
“Ok!” David nodded. “Tonight! Under one condition.”  
“And...that would be?”  
“You sing it!” He laughed out.  
“What?” Max shouted, loosing his cool, before collecting himself again and adding a “Ok...whatever...”.  
“You don't really have to If you don't want to, of course...”  
“No, I'll do it...I look forward to scaring away those little brats...”  
The both chuckled.  
“Say!” Max somewhat changed the topic. “Have you ever been in a band?”  
“I used to be in a three piece post punk band during high school. We had me on guitar a friend of mine on bass, we also shared vocal duties, and a guy neither of us knew all that well on drums...we were around for about a year and even had a demo CD, but then we graduated and priorities shifted to other things. Do you play an instrument?”  
“No...” He shook his head. “I've wanted to for some time, but never followed through...”  
“You know...I could show you the basics if you ever want to try out playing guitar...”  
“Hm...that'd actually be pretty cool...”  
They listened to the rest of the song, while entering the town. David pulled over and parked the car at the side of the road.  
“Alright, we're here!”  
Max looked out of the window.  
“Muffin Tops?”  
“The other side, Max...”  
“Oh...the hardware store...that makes more sense...”

 

**Day 7: Free Day**

_-Fisting, smut (obviously)-_

“So...shall we look how deep the rabbit hole goes?” Max's voice was commanding. David only gave a needy look as a response and the teenager towering over him met his gaze with a devilish grin.  
Suspended in the air, on his back, legs spread apart by the contraption that was holding him, the man shivered ever so slightly at the cool air hitting his exposed skin. The younger male gave him a small peck on the lips and stood back, admiring the sight. The man in front of him seemed both apprehensive and excited and let out a moan when Max wrapped his cold fingers around his painfully hard erection, just to immediately withdraw, when he started bucking his hips into them.  
“So...that's how eager you are?” Max asked tauntingly. “Let's not waste any time then.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube from underneath David and started spreading some onto his fingers.  
Then he put the tip of his pointer against the exposed hole, earning a soft moan, and drew small circles around it, before slowly pushing inside. Slowly the finger disappeared into the man and the camper felt the familiar warmth and the squishy texture of Davids innards.  
He added a second finger and the counsellor let out a grunt.  
“You're not uncomfortable, are you?” The camper said as he inserted the third finger and watched the ring begin to stretch further. It was always an exhilarating sight.  
But now he was getting impatient. David shook his head.  
“No...go on...”  
Max began moving the fingers in and out of him, while he bent down over the man and planted a trail of hickeys and bite marks from his chest down to his stomach.  
The redhead was emitting a string of moans, while also arching his back beneath Max when the fourth finger entered his hole and the hand was pushed forward agonizingly slowly.  
The man grunted as he also felt the tip of the thumb brush against his hole and force it's way inside.  
“Too...argh...much...”  
Max stopped immediately, but didn't pull out. He didn't wanna hurt David, but pushing him as far towards the border as possible was what was both of them wanted.  
Instead of pushing further inside, he turned his hand around, so his palm faced upwards and arched his fingers, so the tips would brush against Davids prostate.  
To add to the stimulation he brought his face towards the tip of his dick and stated licking away the beads of precum, oozing out of the slit.  
The grunts turned into moans and he continued to insert his hand.  
“Aaaahhh” High pitched moans echoed through the room, gradually turning into louder and louder grunts again, as he pulled his head away and the intrusion neared it's biggest point, before slipping past and inside in a swift motion.  
David let out a surprised moan bordering on a yell at the sudden change of tempo and Max didn't waste any time before starting to thrust in a shallow rhythm.  
He stopped, while he was at the thickest point and slowly balled his hand into a fist.  
The man moaned out, almost shouted, and Max snickered at his absolute inability to not let everyone in a three mile radius know, what exactly was happening...not that he minded people knowing.

After a while he pushed in again, determined to get as deep as possible and slowly watched his arm disappear into the man.  
That was also the point, where he couldn't leave his own erection ignored anymore and started stroking it furiously with his other hand.  
David was completely overridden with ecstasy and had become a shouting mess. His sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead, he was bright red and twisting in front of Max, who was by now up to his elbow in the counsellor booty.  
He pulled out almost entirely, before thrusting inside in one forceful motion.  
“Aahhhh!” The man screamed out.  
Max just repeated his action.  
“You like that, you slut?”  
David nodded.  
“Say it!” He pulled out again, waiting for his signal.  
“Yes!” David shouted and Max pushed inside again. “Oh fuck, yes!”  
The camper started a continuous rhythm, while also taking the tip of his dick into his mouth again, letting his tongue dance around the slit.  
He carefully let his teeth glide across the sensitive skin and felt the man's erection twitch in response.  
He knew, David would soon cum and quickened his pace, before he felt him begin to clench down onto the intrusion. He pulled his head away, and straightened out his arm, attempting to get as far inside past his elbow as possible and then David came. With a final scream he shot his load straight into the air, before it rained down on him, spread across his face and torso.  
Max slowly removed his arm from the panting man and looked down at him...borderline comatose from exhaustion, sweaty, covered in his own cum and gaping open wider than ever before.  
The sight almost enough to make him come by itself, he put his tip against the rim of the loosened hole and stroked himself to orgasm, shooting his own seed into the spent man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Emoji Anons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emoji Anon stuff I did.

_-Reverse AU A/B/O thing, Davey has his first heat and_ _Max wrecks him-_

“Max...I feel sick. I don't know what's wrong with me...”  
The small omega at his door was visibly in distress. His face was a bright pink, his erection was visibly straining against his pants and he was on the verge of tears.  
Max took a deep breath inhaling the pheromones Davey emitted and immediately got light headed.  
A predatory grin spread across his face.  
“You're in heat...”  
“What's heat?” The boy asked, unsure of what to make of the look on Max's face.  
“Close the door...lock it.” Max instructed him and he reluctantly followed the commands, before being pulled onto Max's bed by his arm.  
“I can make you feel better, but you have to trust me.”  
The camper nodded, before being pulled into a tight embrace.  
“Ungh...you smell so nice, Max.”  
The counsellor snickered. The boy was his now.

He cupped his ass and felt the slippery liquid was already seeping through the omegas pants.  
Then he pulled of Daveys shirt and the boy blushed.  
“You're so cute...” The tone of his voice was filled with lust. He needed to cum badly.  
“Lie down on the bed...” The boy did and Max pulled down his pants, revealing his small but achingly hard prick.  
He leaned down and took it into his mouth, earning a surprised gasp, followed by a long, high pitched moan, as the boy started to unravel, squirming beneath him, gripping the sheets, his back arching and him instinctively thrusting upward.  
Max unzipped his own pants and started stroking it furiously, while he lapped and slurped at the small dick.  
He needed to cum so badly...he needed to breed the omega in front of him, to fill him with his cum, to ravage him, utterly destroy him.  
He grabbed the boys legs and pulled them apart, lining himself up with the slick hole.  
His massive alpha dick agains the small omega. For a moment he wandered if it was a good idea...sure omegas are stretchy and all, but he was so small...  
He took another deep breath, inhaling more of the pheromones.  
'On the other hand...' He couldn't think clearly anymore. All of his thoughts just telling him, to fuck, and cum and knot him. 'On the other hand, breaking him would seem like something the little bitch wants...'

He started to push in. The boy screamed, his dick twitching violently.  
“You like that?” He pushed further, watching the hole swallow him up inch by inch.  
“Y...yes!” The boy let out in between incoherent noises of pleasure at the intense feeling.  
When Max was completely inside he could see the faint outline of his member on the omegas stomach and put the palm of his hand against it.  
The tight warmth engulfing him was heavenly.  
Davey looked down onto his stomach, not being able to comprehend, what was happening, just being completely engulfed by lust, his gaze fogged over and moaning.  
“Max...more...”  
Max complied and started thrusting at a brutal pace, feeling like the boy would break apart every second, but every time he looked at his face he saw the same ecstatic bliss.  
The boy followed every thrust with a loud scream.

After a while Max started feeling the swelling at his base, and quickened his pace, gradually stretching the boy more and more with every minute, before he thrust in as deep as he could and let it swell to it's full size.  
The boy was pushing against him and regularly clenching down on him, and then he came.  
He started shooting his load into the omega, filling the boy with stream after stream of cum, even to a point, where his stomach expanded further to accommodate all of the liquid, forming a noticable bulge, and he was still cumming, while he watched the boys skin stretch.

Then Davey came as well, completely overwhelmed at the feeling of being pumped so full.  
He let out a final scream and clenched his eyes shut as he felt the tingling in his abdomen, slowly spreading across his whole body, before he bucked upward and a few drops of cum dripped out of his prick.

 

_-Reverse AU, daddy kink stuff-_

“D...daddy....”  
The word that had ruined him. The word that would drive him to ruin the boy in front of him.  
Davey's small moans echoed through the otherwise silent cabin.  
Begging to be ravaged, torn apart by his daddy.  
“You want this, little boy?” The counsellor had an evil grin on his face, as he drew small circles around the opening of the camper with his tip, smearing his precum onto the already wet and glistening skin.  
“Y...yes...”  
“Yes, and?”  
“Yes, daddy!” The boy almost shouted.  
“I can't hear you. Could you repeat that?”  
“Yes, daddy!” This time a bit louder.  
“What do you want me to do? Tell me.”  
“I...I want you to fuck me till I can't move anymore, daddy!”  
Max snickered.  
“I can do that.”  
With a forceful motion he thrust inside. The boy was lubed up, but not prepared, just how he liked it, the tight ring of muscle just flexible enough not to tear by now.  
He watched it swallow him up, as the camper let out a scream.  
“Ahrg...more...”  
“Who am I?” His voice was filled with a predatory lust, as he watched the quivering boy in front of him.  
“Argh...you're my daddy!”  
Another thrust. The boy let out another yelp.  
“Who am I?!” Max's tone was becoming more aggressive.  
“My daddy!” Davey shouted.  
“What do you want me to do?!”  
“Argh...fuck me! Fuck me, daddy!”

He started to form a rhythm, fucking into the small child without abandon.  
Davey let out a yelp every time, the counsellor bottomed out, a wet slapping sound adding to the noises, accentuating every thrust.  
“Argh...daddy...harder...” He let out in between moans and Max quickened his pace.  
He took hold of the boys member, quickly stroking it.  
After a while, Davey let out an exceptionally high pitched scream, as he clenched down on Max and a few drops of cum dribbled out of his tip.  
Max let go of the boy, but still thrusting into him.  
The moans turned more and more into grunts.  
“You didn't think I would stop if you came, did you, boy?”  
“Argh...no...no, daddy...”  
He quickened his pace again, grabbing his hips for support.  
“You like this? Like how I tear you apart?”  
“Y...yes, daddy...I love it...I never want it to stop...ever!”  
Max reached down with one hand, to grab his dick again, and moved his fingers over the sensitive tip. Davey immediately let out a scream.  
“Aaaa...daddy!”  
“You like this? Being pounded into the mattress, while I play with your overly sensitive little dick, just after you came?”  
“Argg...daddy! I love it, daddy!”  
“Tell me! Who do you love?”  
“You, daddy! I love you!”  
“Good boy...”  
Again, he felt the boy clench around him, this time without ejaculation and was nearing the edge as well.  
He gripped the boys waist and flipped him onto his back, before pulling out and shooting his load all over him.  
Most landed on his face, some on his chest and stomach.  
He leaned down down, towering over his boy.  
“You wanna go for a second round?”  
“Yes, daddy.” Davey answered.

 

_-Size kink stuff with camdavey, Cameron is a bad man, Dubcon-_

He breathed out in relief as he felt the fingers leave him, but he knew what was coming next and braced himself, as he was pulled into the air, and positioned over Cameron's tip.  
The boy clenched his hole shut, as he felt the man pull him down, not deliberately, but in an instinct.  
“Come on, Davey...relax...you wanna be a good boy, right?”  
He nodded, as he pushed against the intrusion. He tried to steady his breathing, fighting the impulse to start hyperventilating, as he felt his hole give way, and allowed the intrusion to enter.  
He felt like he would break, be ripped right in two, as the tip gradually opened him up.  
“Ah...Mr. Campbell, it hurts...” He said in between groans, but the man just pushed further.  
“Don't worry, Davey, you'll get used to it.” His voice was soothing to the boy and Mr. Campbell knew so much about everything, so he trusted him...  
He let out a moan, when the tip popped inside and a bit of the stretch was lessened.  
Then the man started to pull him down a bit faster. Inch by inch the dick slid inside him, tearing him open deeper and deeper.  
Every second he felt like he was gonna break, especially when the dick hit what felt like some kind of barrier, but just pushed through, unrelenting as the man was.  
He let out a pained yelp, at the feeling of his insides opening up and shifting around to make room for the man and it just didn't stop.  
He looked down at his stomach, when he felt his skin stretch and saw a small bulge, slowly getting bigger.  
Then he put his hand onto the spot, where he could feel the mans heat radiate through his skin and gradually started to sob, especially, when the man had bottomed out. The pain was overwhelming him, his whole inner order was disrupted, he felt truly and utterly torn open.

“Don't cry, Davey...you're doing great.”  
The man grabbed his small member and started stroking him, while wrapping his other hand around him and massaging his own dick though the skin.  
A warm feeling spread through Davey, at the attention the man gave his prick and the encouraging words. He let out a high pitched moan, that turned into a yelp when Cameron started rocking into him.  
The huge intrusion was grinding again his insides again, but it started to feel good in a weird way.  
The pain didn't leave, but there was something else, that made Davey let out a string of moans.  
Then the man grabbed his hips, pulling him halfway of, before letting him fall down again and the boy screamed.  
The feeling was so intense, that he couldn't differentiate between pain and pleasure anymore, but it was definitely ecstatic.  
Cameron repeated his actions, earning another scream, before thrusting the boy onto himself in a fast rhythm, like he was nothing more than a sex toy.  
Davey just turned into a blathering mess...not even able to form coherent thoughts.  
It continued like that for a while, before Cameron lifted him upward until only the tip remained inside and then pulled him down quickly and brutally.  
The boy let out the loudest scream, he had ever screamed in his life, as his whole body started to twitch, a rush of bliss washing over him, and his insides clenching down on the intrusion violently, while the man shot his warm load into him.

 

_-Reverse AU, Max and Davey get caught, Max convinces the stranger to join in, double penetration-_

“You know...if you don' rat us out...you won't regret it.” Max said with a smirk on his lips.  
“Hm...” The intruder pondered, before closing the door behind him. “If you say it like that...I'm sure, we can find an agreement.”  
Max continued to pound into the boy's throat, while he moaned onto his dick.  
“Go ahead. He wants it...isn't that right, Davey?”  
The boy pulled off and nodded. “Yes...”  
“Like...dry?” The stranger asked, as he pulled out his sizable dick.  
“Oh...we've been at it for a while...nothing dry here.” The counsellor said.  
He picked the boy up and pulled him flat against his chest, letting him slowly glide onto his dick. He slid inside without much resistance, as the boy was already lubed up.  
Davey let out a high pitched whine.  
“Come on...I ain't gonna wait for you.” Max said, as he started rocking his hips into him.  
The man lined himself up with the hole, before pushing against it...to no avail.  
“He's too tight...”  
Max just pulled the boy off his dick, suspending him into the air and pushed his tip against the man's, before letting the boy slide onto them.  
“See...nothing's too tight.”  
Davey let out a labored grunt, as he was stretched open further, than he had ever been. It wasn't painfull...at least not in a bad way, but it was taxing on his body.  
The man just let out a deep groan, as he felt the boy slide onto him, while Max already started thrusting again.  
He saw Davey's dick twitch almost every time, he bottomed out, especially when the man started pounding him, too.  
“Amazing isn't it? The slut is just gobbling us up like were not two grown men pounding into a little boy.”  
“Oh fuck...how did you get to this point?”  
“We've been at it for a while...” Max gave him a smirk, before looking down at his fuck toy, who was unravelling more and more with every second.  
The moans the boy let out were getting louder and louder and then he let out a surprised gasp, when Max angled his dick a bit differently, stretching him even a bit more.  
“Oh...you love this, you slut, don't you?”  
“Ugh...yes...”

The man increased his pace, and his groans got louder as well.  
“Looks like our guest is enjoying himself as much as you, Davey...”  
The boy was beyond help, his eyes clenched shut, the flush on his cheeks getting increasingly redder and a single drop of drool hanging on his lip.  
Then he unraveled.  
He started clenching down on the intrusion, as he opened his mouth to let out a scream, but only a chocked little moan could be heard.  
He shot his load onto Max's stomach, while the two men continued to pound into him.  
Then the man was tipped over the edge, and made one final, deep thrust, followed by Max, who did the same, as they both came inside the boy.  
Their cum dripped out, as the left him open and gaping.  
“I guess...see ya around?” Max asked.  
“You can count on it.” The man responded, before he opened the door and left.  
“Hm...looks like we made a new friend, Davey.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this if you didn't already know of it.  
> See ya!


End file.
